


Not All There

by FlyingFleshEater



Series: Simple Parts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/pseuds/FlyingFleshEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel just knows it's a boy. Quinn isn't so sure. Prompt fill. Faberry Week day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon (678 words exactly) and ferfermccoy (pregnant Rachel). Faberry Week Day 2. Can be read as part of Simple Parts verse or on its own.

“How about Geoffrey?”

Quinn snorts before she can stop herself. “No.” She smiles when Rachel’s chest rises and falls quickly in a petulant huff. She knows that her wife is pouting, and when she glances up she feels vindicated. She props herself up on her elbow and deposits a sweet kiss to Rachel’s bottom lip. Quinn giggles and returns her head to Rachel’s chest when she just sticks it out further.

“Why don’t you like Geoffrey?”

Quinn shrugs. “I don’t know,” she reaches down and cups the slight swell that’s finally started to show on Rachel’s belly. It isn’t really noticeable to anyone except them. Rachel still fits her regular clothes easily and is still on stage most days. She’s had to give up two of her shows each week due to excessive tiredness, but she’s planning to stay on the stage until her pregnancy becomes obvious. At the rate she’s growing, with only three months left of the plays run, she might not have to hand the reigns over to her understudy any more than she already has. “It doesn’t feel like a Geoffrey.”

Rachel huffs again.

“Why are you so sure you’re having a boy anyway? It could be a girl, or…you know, something else.”

“It’s a boy. I just know it.”

Quinn laughs. “Okay Nug.” She receives a pinch for the nickname and so she turns her head to bite Rachel’s shoulder.

“Can I keep going now or are you going to keep teasing your pregnant wife?”

“You can go.”

“Thank you.” Rachel clears her throat as if she’s about to deliver a speech. “Gary.”

“No.”

“George.”

“No.”

“Gordon.”

“What is with all the g names? No.”

“Alexander.”

“That’s not terrible at least. We’d call him Alex.”

“Naturally. Should I put it on the short list?”’

Quinn rolls her eyes because of course her wife has an actual physical list hidden away somewhere. “Yeah, I guess. What does it mean?”

“Defending men. It’s a really strong name and I’ve always liked it.” Rachel’s voice gets a little timid and Quinn knows she’s about to get worked over. “It’s one of my favorites. And it sounds good with Leroy or Hiram as a middle name.”

“I think Hiram sounds better,” Quinn tells her, she moves her hand under Rachel’s shirt and pushes the material out of the way. She traces around her wife’s belly button with the tips of her fingers.

Rachel moves out from under Quinn, but before the blonde can so much as pout, she throws one leg over Quinn’s hips and straddles her.

“Well hello,” Quinn says.

Rachel tosses her hair over her shoulder and gives her wife a smoldering look. “Hi.”

“So, Alexander Hiram for a boy,” Quinn begins, sliding her hands up Rachel’s thighs, “and Alexandra Qwyen if it’s a girl.”

Rachel shakes her head. “No.” She reaches down to stop the motion of Quinn’s hands in order to concentrate on what she’s saying. “I want a boy named Alexander, not a girl named Alexandra. _If_ it’s a girl,” she starts before Quinn can say anything, “which it won’t be because I just know it’s a boy, we’ll call her something else.” She grinds her hips down as if to punctuate the point and Quinn is totally fine with that. Quinn stills Rachel’s hips before she can continue her motion and Rachel groans in disappointment. “What?”

Quinn bites her bottom lip in silent contemplation for a moment and Rachel just watches her, running her fingers over the backs of Quinn’s hands. “Can we call her Alice?”

Rachel pushes a stray bit of hair off of Quinn’s forehead and leans down to kiss her there. “You’ve always liked Alice.”

Quinn flushes and nods. Her hands flex around Rachel’s hips.

Rachel smiles sweetly at her. “I like it too.” She sits up straight. “If it’s an Alex I’m going to say I told you so.” Quinn nods agreeably and Rachel grinds her hips down again. “Can we have sex now?”

Quinn is only too happy to push her wife down on the mattress.


End file.
